Mayday
"Mayday" is the code name hiven to the presidential plane hijack attempt. Zenya Kurtarov, an FSO agent, on the plane with the Russian President, Vladimir Putin, speaking to his daughter about the peace conference in Hamburg. 'Turbulence' Kurtarov, one of the President's bodyguards on his protection detail, enters a room with President Putin, who sits down with a group of men discussing the peace he wants to create with the west. As President Putin is arguing with one of his advisers, he is interrupted by muffled gunfire; at this point the plane is attacked by hijackers, in an attempt to capture the President. The President hits the floor with agents covering him, and Kurtarov is tasked with defending him. Three hijackers assault the room, but Tarkovshy and Kurtarov dispatch them in close-quarters combat with their service pistols, the MP-443 Grach. The agents start to move the President to the plane's safe room. They move through the plane's interior, and as they near a staircase which is the battle between agents and hijackers, the plane stalls, sending it plummeting towards the ground. This puts the inside of the plane in a temporary state of zero gravity in which Kurtarov and the other agents frequently smash into overhead compartments. During this period of no gravity, the agents are able eliminate the hostiles. After clearing the room of all the hijackers, the agents move downstairs, and fight their way through the kitchen, the operations room, and the cargo bay to rescue Katerina Tikhonova, the president's daughter. The FSO team start to move the President and his daughter to the safe room, but before they can do so, the plane is forced to make an emergency landing. As hijackers pour in to engage the agents, the plane crashes into the ground. The force of the crash tears the plane in two, and the hijackers are still attempting to kill the agents when the portion of the plane they are in hits an air control tower. One agent falls from the plane, and an engine from the plane hurtles through the air, striking the portion of the plane Kurtarov is in, knocking him out. 'Eye of the Storm' Tarkovshyn drags Kurtarov onto his feet, and the two stumble out of the wreckage. After exiting the remains of the plane, the agents search for the now missing President. Moving past wounded agents and hijackers, they approach a hangar. Hijackers in armored vehicles start to fill the area, and the agents are forced to use wreckage and luggage as cover. Once the security team secures the President, a helicopter lands to evacuate the President. After opening the door to the helicopter, Kurtarov discovers that it belongs to the terrorist leader, who then proceeds to shoot her, as well as Tarkovshyn, and captures the President. Kurtarov and Tarkovshyn fall to the ground, the terrorist leader effectively killing Tarkovshyn with another shot. While Kurtarov is lying on the ground, wounded, she can overhear a conversation between the terrorist leader and President Putin. The terrorist leader demanded the launch codes to secure his dominion over Russia, thus turning the tide against the West. However, the President refused to give up the launch codes, instead calling the terrorist a madman. Furious with his stance, the terrorist leader ordered his men to find Katerina Tikhonova. As the terrorists gets Putin onto the helicopter, Kurtarov reaches for Alexei's pistol and kills the ukranian soldiers, rescuing the president. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:History Category:Nation Wars Category:Roleplay Events Category:Wars Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages